


Snow

by Blepbean



Series: Holidays with Fanfictions 2017 [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, FLUFF AND CUTE, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Snow, just so much fluff, kissssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blepbean/pseuds/Blepbean
Summary: Sup all welcome to my ‘2017 Christmas with Fanfictions’ series, where it is different ships in holiday themes!





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Sup all welcome to my ‘2017 Christmas with Fanfictions’ series, where it is different ships in holiday themes!

Clay held onto Tony’s hand, guiding him through the snowy forest, the bright stars came out of hiding and shone the dark sky. With only a lantern to guide their way he held onto Tony tighter.  
“Clay, you don’t need to hold on to me really tightly. I get it that it’s your first time coming to the forest.” Tony said, reassuring him as he let go of Clay. Turning around he rubbed the Clay’s Palm, smiling at him.  
“Sorry, it’s just I’m scared.”  
Tony stepped forward, cupping Clay’s chin he rubbed his Lips.  
“It’s OK, I’m here.” Tony said, before pressing his lips against his lover. He saw Clay get flustered as he pulled apart.  
Continuing on their way, deeper to the forest. He put his hands into his pocket, his breath came out as tiny clouds dancing in the air. The only sounds was the both of their footsteps and the sounds from the distant town. The whole forest was asleep, the forest felt calm, soothing. He quickened his pace as he walked beside Tony. Who was silently looking down on the snowy ground, they were both silent as Clay shuddered at the cold. Tony noticed Clay as he got closer to him. Holding Clay’s hand it felt like an iceberg.  
“Jesus Clay you’re cold,” Tony said. Putting down his heavy bag he took out a few blankets and one giant sleeping bag. He laid down the blanket on the snowy ground, passing one to Clay he wrapped himself around the thick blanket. He sat down in the ground, sitting up against a pine tree. He shivered as Tony finally sat down beside him, going underneath the blanket. Tony leaned onto Clay, both of them staring up in the sky.  
It felt peaceful as they were the only ones in the dark, cold forest. He noticed that Clay was spacing out. Going under the blanket to hold Clay’s still hold hand, he saw a grin from the other boy.  
“I love you.” Said Tony  
“I love you too-“  
Clay looked up to see a mistletoe hanging over them which is being held by Clay. Such a childish thing to do and a cliche he thought. He didn’t pay attention as the mistletoe was almost broken, he looked to the other side as he wasn’t even playing remote attention to Tony.  
“I hate you.”  
“But it’s the rules. You have to do it.” Tony teased, moving an inch to get closer to him.  
Suddenly Clay rolled his eyes and went on top of Clay, pressing a kiss on Tony’s lips. Seeing how red Clay is he laughed.  
“I hate you,” Clay said, still on top of Tony.  
“I love you too.” Tony teased.


End file.
